


Nightmares

by HeartoftheWizard



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Azazel's Special Children, Gen, Pre-Series, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartoftheWizard/pseuds/HeartoftheWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had been having nightmares for weeks. If only Mary had listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean lightly ran his small fingers over her face, memorizing it, trying to erase the images from his nightmares.

_October 26, 1983_

"No!" Came the familiar shriek, causing John to jump out of bed. He rushed down the dark hallway, bursting into Dean's room in time to see his oldest writhing beneath the covers.

"Shhh, buddy, you're okay," John whispered, gathering Dean into his arms.

"No fire, n-no fire," Dean cried softly.

 "C'mon, Dino, wake up."

 "D-Daddy?" The four year old asked hesitantly, voice thick with sleep.

 "Yeah, I'm here. Shhh, I'm here," A sob broke from Dean's small frame.

 Rubbing the crying boy's back, John paced the room, praying that these nightly nightmares would just end. For a week Dean had been having terrible dreams, but refused to talk about them. His scream, that would either wake John or Mary, the only indication at how bad they truly were.

 Dean curled tighter into his father, face pressed against John's neck. John sat back against the 'big boy' bed they had just bought the four year old, shushing Dean’s cries. Eventually the sobs faded away, leaving behind a slight hitch in Dean's breathing.

 "You wanna talk about it?" John asked, mentally slapping himself when Dean’s green eyes widened.

 "No," Dean choked out, turning away.

 John went back to rubbing his son's back until he felt himself beginning to fall asleep.

 "How about sleeping with mommy and daddy tonight?" He asked, and felt Dean nod against his chest.

 John carried the boy into the master bedroom, and laid him down on the bed. Automatically, Dean shifted to his sleeping position, on his stomach. John settled into the covers, with Dean between himself and Mary. In seconds the ex-marine was fast asleep, snoring softly.

 Dean tightened his grip on his dad’s nightshirt, and turned his head toward his sleeping mother. She was facing him, a soft smile gracing her face. Dean lightly ran his small fingers over her face, memorizing it, trying to erase the images of the fire, from his nightmares, burning her skin away.

 "No," Dean whimpered, moving closer to Mary.

 Feeling safe between his mom and dad, Dean closed his eyes and hoped the dream wouldn't come back that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't be scared, sweetie, the angels are watching over you.

_October 30, 1983_

Rocking Sam after another nightly feed, Mary hid a yawn behind her hand. The motion of the rocking chair soothing the two into a peaceful sleep.

"Mom!"

Hazel eyes opened instantly. Mary jumped out of the chair, awakening the baby in her arms. Cradling Sam close to her, she quickly made her way to the room at the end of the hall. The second she opened the door Dean was up off the bed and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Dean, baby, another nightmare?" She asked softly, running her fingers through his long blonde hair. Ignoring her question, Dean held tighter to his mother. Suddenly, the baby began to cry loudly, startling Dean.

"Here, hold Sammy for me while I go get something," Mary handed the small bundle to Dean.

As he watched his mother leave the room, Dean walked over to his bed and sat down, holding his baby brother.

"Shhh, Sammy," Dean rocked the baby like he'd seen his parents do often. "Mommy'll come back. She _always_ comes back," He whispered into his brother's soft hair, the remnants of the dream still haunting him.

"I believe _this_ is what he wants," Mary said, stepping back into the room with a pacifier in her hand. Sitting down tiredly next to her two boys, she handed it to Dean. Dean placed the binky into his baby brother's mouth, and almost instantly Sam stopped crying.

"There we go! Thanks for helping, Dean. You're a great big brother," She said with a smile.

"Yeah," Dean replied with a small smile of his own. There was a moment of silence, before the urge to ask Dean about the nightmares became too much.

"Baby, you know you can tell mommy about these dreams," She began hesitantly, watching her oldest as he looked away.

"No," Dean shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Then... then they might come true."

"Oh, Dean," A smile once again appearing on her face. "Dreams don't come true just because you tell someone them. Now, you tell me your dream, and I promise it will only be our little secret. I won't even tell your father."

Dean looked up uncertainly, "You promise you won't tell anybody?"

"I pinky swear," She vowed.

"Okay," The four year old took a deep breath. "Well, in the dream you're on the c-ceiling, and your on... _fire_ ," He whispered the last part, tears filling his eyes again.

"I'm on fire? I swear, if I find out your father's let you watch those weird movies of his," Mary trailed off, shaking her head. Then she turned her attention back to Dean, "Baby, it's just a nightmare. I promise it won't come true," She smiled reassuringly. Dean didn't look too convinced, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Now, let me go put Sammy back to bed, and then I'll come back and tuck you in. How about that?" She asked, taking the sleeping baby away from Dean's careful hold.

Staying on the edge of his bed, Dean waited for his mother to return.

Mary stepped back into her oldest's room, "Okay, time for bed."  
Tucking the sheets around Dean, she brushed his bangs away and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
"Don't be scared, sweetie, the angels are watching over you," She whispered before flicking the light off, and closing the bedroom door behind her.

Now wide awake and no longer feeling protected by his mother's promise, Dean laid tensely under the covers. But what if the nightmare _did_ come true now? What if the angels were so busy watching him, that they didn't watch his mother? What if he fell asleep and awoke to her burning above him? At this thought, Dean tightly clenched his eyes shut.

"Stop being such a baby, Dean. Mom said it's just a dream," He told himself firmly, but still refused to open his eyes, afraid of what he might see.

Minutes felt like hours, as Dean laid in his bed waiting for the sun to come up, and wash away the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary stepped behind Dean, laying a gentle hand against his back.

_November 2, 1983_

"Good night, Sam," Dean said, turning away from the wooden crib after placing a sloppy kiss on his baby brother's forehead.

A noise from the doorway caused Dean to look up, and his face instantly broke into a grin. _Dad was home early_. Dean jumped into his father's arms, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy!" John smiled, hugging Dean just as tightly. "What d'ya think? Sammy ready to toss around the football yet?"

Dean leaned back in his father's arms, and saw that he was joking. "No, daddy," He giggled.

Mary stepped behind Dean, laying a hand gently against his back before moving it down to her husband's wrist. "You got him?" She asked.

Dean laid his head on his father's shoulder, ready to be taken to bed.

"Yeah, I got him," John smiled. "Sweet dreams, Sam," He called, before turning off the light and walking out the door with Dean in his arms.

"So, Dino, no more nightmares?" John asked, as he tucked the navy blue sheets around Dean.

"Nope," Dean replied with a smile. _Not since I told them to mom._

"That's great," John ruffled his son’s long blonde hair, "You good, bud?" He asked.

Dean nodded.

"Night, Dean," John flipped the ceiling light off, and left the room.

Dean listened to his father's heavy footsteps on the stairs. Flicking the side lamp on, the boy fumbled with the multiple switches covering the radio's front, searching for the on button. Finding it, music instantly pouring out of the speaker. Dean turned the volume down to a dull drone, and switched the lamp back off.

The four-year-old rolled over onto his stomach, facing his car-shaped nightlight. His emerald green eyes began to droop as he listened to the song on the radio playing softly. Dean smiled contentedly as the feeling of happiness washed over him, warmed him. His father was downstairs watching TV, his mother was down the hall, and Sammy was in the room next to his. Everyone was safe. Dean was _safe_.

The moon slowly began to rise over the trees, the light shining softly through Dean's bedroom window.

Dean had just begun to doze off when suddenly he heard the music from the radio turn to static. Opening his eyes curiously, the small boy noticed his nightlight flickering on and off. Cocking his head, Dean stared at the flickering light, unsure of what was going on.

Just as he was about to call for his dad, he heard it.

" _No_!"

Dean flinched, eyes wide in fear, as he heard the familiar shriek from his dreams.


End file.
